


Teacher's Pet

by comeheredarlingg



Category: The Outsiders (1983), The Outsiders - All Media Types, The Outsiders - S. E. Hinton
Genre: Bromance, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:01:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22199794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/comeheredarlingg/pseuds/comeheredarlingg
Summary: steve randle never expected the toughest hood in tulsa to show up for class, especially for french class.
Relationships: Steve Randle/Dallas Winston
Kudos: 14





	Teacher's Pet

**Author's Note:**

> kinda just banged out this quick drabble after my 1 am red bull induced writing frenzy oops. i just wanna explore the friendship dynamic between dallas and steve.

Steve scanned the room quickly before taking the seat in the corner closest to the door. It was ninth period and he was just itching to get the hell out of Will Rogers. The seats began to fill up as more kids came in through the doors, each clique of kids naturally sat close to each other. When no one from his side of town entered through that door, Steve began to suspect none of the guys would be caught dead taking French. Not that Steve himself really wanted to take French— it was the only other class than home economics, and Steve would be rather be caught _dead_ than step foot into a room full of sewing machines.

Ms. March was young and fresh out of college, she radiated the kind of anxiety new teachers had that a high school class sensed from miles away. Sure she was pretty, but she gave off a nervous energy Steve picked up immediately and he knew she had never set foot into a dusty town like Tulsa before now. The football guys nudged each other, exchanging knowing smirks and glances. Steve sighed to himself watching the second hand of the clock move so slowly he swore it stood still.

A quarter into the period, the last person Steve expected to set foot into this class (into this school if he's being honest) walked into class like he owned the whole school. The pale blonde hair was unmistakable, and Steve clenched the pen in his hand as Dallas Winston shot the teacher a smirk and a wink before sauntering down the aisle towards the empty seat next to Steve.

"What the hell are you doing here Dal?" Steve whispered as Dally lazily propped his boots up on the chair of the desk in front of him. With his bag nowhere to be seen, Steve wondered if this was the first time Dallas _ever_ showed up to school.

"I dunno I thought that a little education would do me some good," Dallas tried to say it with a straight face before breaking into a shit eating smile. "No one told me that the French teacher was— " he stopped talking as she walked past them passing out papers. His eyes slowly undressing her as she walked past.

"Besides, I'm only taking French to, you know, impress the ladies."

Steve rolled his eyes, "That's not the kind of frenching you do in this class Dallas."

"Oh we'll see about that," Dally raked his eyes up and down her dress, a glint in his sharp blue eyes that always meant trouble.


End file.
